It could be worse
by LarFang
Summary: A 18 year old girl gets trapped in Africa while returing home, she soon meets a young cub... wait...SHE CAN TALK? Can things get any worse? T to be safe
1. what a horrible day

**AN:** **Hi this is my first story and I would like no flames please, but some helpful advice; and I would appreciate if you asked to use any of my characters. **

**Also I would like to thank simbafan and skittles baby 1995 for inspiring me to finally write my own story, THANKS!**

**I do not own the lion king or any of their characters nor do I make a profit off it, but I do own Nicole and all the non-Disney characters. **

Home. That's all Nicole could think about at the time. Finally after three years of living in Germany, she could go back to where she called home. She almost didn't notice the seatbelt light flash on the plane.

_Wow I still can't believe I'm going back! I wonder about how much it's changed. _The brown haired, hazel eyed girl thought to herself. Looking forward she saw all of the people in first class getting fresh hot meals while all she got was a soda and some peanuts._ Figures, just because I'm the only person back here doesn't mean that I don't need food! _She grumbled to herself and picked up the little bag of peanuts and ate them within a few seconds. _Whatever, I'll eat when I get to the airport._

She put her headphones on and turned on her Zune, letting the music drown out her thoughts. As she put her head back to get a few quick minutes of rest the plane started to shake.

"Uhh this is your captain speaking, umm were going to hit a few rough spots here for a few minutes"

_Figures, this is why I hate flying!_

Suddenly there was a shake, then another, and another. "This is you captain again we advise that you put your seatbelts on and...what?... What do you mean we lost power in the left engines?!"

This got Nicole's attention.

"Ummm, everyone we are going to prepare for a crash landing, so if you would take the safty proceedure that is in the handbook I'm sure we will be just fi...." And before he could finnish the plane took a nose dive.

_Oh god_

She didn't scream, cry, pray or anything else. All she did was think.

_I'll never see my family again.._

_I'll never get to see my friends..._

_I'll never even get to say good bye…_

Then there was blackness.

_**--------~Hours later~---------**_

**_~ Nicole~_**

_Am I dead?_

_I couldn't feel anything, all I saw was darkness. _

_Well If I was dead would I be thinking? Wait no, I would be in heaven! But maybe this is heaven.. AHH I'm confusing myself!!_

Then I started to see somthing, it looked like a light. It got brighter and brighter till it formed into shapes and colors. Then I finaly realized that I was looking at the inside of the plane.

As I started to get up there was a sharp pain in my head that made me sit down again.

"Well at least I'm not dead" I said out loud while rubbing my head. I pulled my hand down to see some dried blood.

_Well if it's dry than it means that it stopped bleeding, and that it might not be that bad. _

I managed to get to my feet and grab my bag. I climbed over broken seats and pieces of metal to get outside. Once out I had to cover my eyes from the brightness, but once my eyes were adjusted I saw my soroundings. It reminded my of a scene out of a wildlife show. There was miles of grass and a few trees, and some animals. From what T.V. has taught me I came to the conclusion that this was Africa.

Looking around I gasped. Infront of me was the front of the plane, the front with first class, standing strait up.

_The plane must have snapped in half when it hit the ground!_

It then occured to me that I was the only one in economy..

the half that didn't get distroyed..

I looked and saw a few bodies out side the wreck, but I knew the rest were inside. I closed my eyes and tried to think of somthing else, but all I saw was faces of mangled people, broken bodies, blood. I screamed thinking it would help.

But no matter what I did the guilt of living made it hard to breath. So with what strength I had I grabbed my bag and ran from the sight. I saw a hole in the side of the plane with all of the bags and ran inside. It was dark, but I managed to find my luggage. Crying, I sat down "Why am I the only one living?! Why didn't I die too?! Now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of getting found!" After a while I layed there staring into the dark till I fell asleep.

**YAY my first chapter redone!**


	2. Meeting Kiara

**AN: well this is the second chapter, enjoy! **

-------------Nicole---------------

I woke up remembering the events from the day before. I had figured out the the cut on my head was probably from a scrap of metal, and from looking in one of the portable mirrors I saw that it went down from my forhead to almost my ear. It was a shallow cut so it would heal fast. I knew that I couldn't stay there, eventualy I would need water and food. So I looked through my luggage and grabed some of the camping gear that I brought. I tried not to think about home when I went throught the stuff. It was hard, every item had some memory attached to it.

I then came up with a list of what I had with me.

1 sleeping bag

Dad's old knife

2 pairs of shoes including what I was wearing

1 bag of jerky

various shirts, pants, shorts

1 small first aid kit

and a water bottle.

I cluched the locket around my neck and hoped that I would live.

For some reson, somthing inside of me was screaming at me to live, to try and survive. So with that I got up and stad out on my quest for water.

After an hour of walking I nearly colapsed from the heat. The was not a tree in sight, and I already ran out of what water I had. As I kept walking I saw a cluster of trees and a waterhole. At first I thought it was just a me seeing things, but once I got close enough I saw the blue water shining and I knew it was real. So with burst of energy I ran forward and almost jumped in.

After I drank my fill I took my water bottle and filled it to the brim. I sighed and right as I was about to jump in I saw shapes in the distance coming this way. Quickly scrambling for my bag and bottle I ran behind a rock peering over.

"And so I told her 'you're crazy if you think the grazing there is better! have ever tried the grass by the stream? It's fresh and green!'" Zebra said.

"Honey, I totaly agree with you" the other replied

My eyes widened in shock, did I just hear them talking?!

"And so she said! Uhh well hello there Princess Kiara!"

"Hi, I was wondering if you two would like to play with me!" The young cub asked hopefuly.

"Ohhh sorry Kiara, but right after this drink we have to get back to our herd."

"Oh okay.." She said looking down.

As the two Zebras left the cub sat down and sighed.

Still in shock I shrank down behind the rock. Am I going insane?! Maybe I am dead and this is my internal punishment!

Slowly I went to get up and sneak away, but as I shifted my bag fell. I winced and looked around to see the cub comming closer.

"Hello?" She called out

_Oh crap oh crap! What do I do?! If I scare her then her parents will hunt me down and eat me!_

Before I could do anything I was face to face with the peach colored cub. I closed my eyes and waited.

"WOW!! What are you?! Are some kind of monkey?" She yelled out while jumping all mover me.

"Ow! Would ya quit that?!" I said pushing her off. I got a good look at her she was slightly bigger than my pug back home, I guessed around 3 months old. "So uhh you're not afraid of me?"

She laughed and said "Why would I be afraid of somthing as ugly as you?!"

I sighed _Well it's better than being eaten alive._

"So whats your name? I'm Kiara!"

"Well, my name is Nicole"

"Where did you come from?"

"Uhhh..a land far away from here"

"Where's your pride? Arn't they looking for you? Why do look funny? Why do you walk on two legs? Why do you.." before she could continue I interupted.

"Kid I really don't feel like playing twenty questions with you, okay?"

"Oh hehehe sorry it's just no one ever plays with me, so I got carried away"

I felt bad for the cub, and really I nothing else to do "Well I guess I could play with you"

"Really?! Thanks! This is gonna be the best day ever!"

I played every game she wanted with her, tag hide and seek, and hunter. Of corse I was the hunted. As we were playing tag she spotted a butterfly and chased after it. Finaly she 'cornered' it on the rock and was ready to pounce. She jumped and missed only for her attention to be drawn to infront of her.

"Wow, the outlands! I wonder whats out there."

I looked to see a barren land that looked void of all life. "Well Kiara I can tell you whats out there, nothing. So lets go and play hide and seek or..."

"But my father says not to go there because the outsiders live there."

"Well you should listen to your dad and.." Before I could finnish somthing showed up behind me and when I turned around I screamed, then Kiara screamed, then the creature screamed. I looked behind me to see Kiara slip over the rock. Before I could react the creature jumped over the rock yelling "Don't worry Kiara uncle Pumba's comming!" I realized that it was warthog. I looked over next to me and saw a meerkat looking nervous.

"Pumba! Let me define BABY-SITTING!!"

The warthog got up and kiara apeared to the surface. The began to scold her not even paying atention to me. I was suprised, considering the fact that I tower over them. I coughed and they screamed and hid behind Kiara.

"RUN KIARA BEFORE IT EATS US!!"

Kiara sighed and explained who I was and that I was her friend. After being explained to, they then offered us some bugs to eat. I kindly declined and watched them argue about if crunchy or slimy was better. I laughed and turned to Kiara to ask if they do this all the time, but she was gone. I looked saw her sneaking away.

"Hey come back!" yelled chasing after her to the outlands.


	3. The crocs and Simba

**AN: Well I would like to thank WenWen for being my faithful reviewer!**

**And remember I don't own Disney's The lion king, just Nicole at the moment.**

---------------------Nicole-------------------

After chasing Kiara for more than a mile we stopped at the edge of a river. I looked over the edge to see a steep drop.

"Well I guess we can't get across, too bad, I guess we'll have to turn back and..."

"Hey look a log! We can go across that!" Kiara said turning her head in it's direction. I sighed, the was nothing that could stop this kid. As we walked along it I looked down and gulped. I hated hights with a passion, and the thought of what might be in the water made it worse. So I looked strait ahead and tried to distract myself.

"AHH!" I heard Kiara shout out as she tripped and fell.

"Kiara!" I called out hoping she was alright. Forgetting my fear, I rushed forward to rescue the cub. Once I got to the other side and jumped to solid land did I see another cub fighting with Kiara.

"What are you doing here Pridelander? !" The cub growled out.

I was shocked of the fact that there was cub here. I notice Kiara always facing him and not fighting back.

"What are you doing?" The cub asked Kiara

"My father says never turn your back on an outsider!"

I then decided to intervene.

"Okay guys enough!" I said. The cub didn't notice me before and fear flashed eyes, then suddenly went back to a smug look. He then looked at Kiara and me and scoffed.

"An outsider doesn't need anyone; I take care of my self!" Kiara seemed to be amazed by his words.

"Really? Cool!"

Then I saw the rock they were on move and realized that 'rock' was not a rock.

"Kiara! RUN!" I yelled. She turned around and was inches from the croc's mouth. I saw both run to a rock, and I headed over to them.

"That was a close one." The cub said and Kiara agreed. Suddenly the rock we were on began to shift.

_Not again!_ I thought. I grabbed Kiara and jumped to a near by tree. Kiara then practicaly shrieked in my ear "What about him?!"

"I'll distract them! Run!" The brown cub yelled out. I then saw him fall into the water.

_Oh no_

So I put Kiara on a secure branch and swam in after him. I spotted him cornered by the crocs, and I quickly swam past the crocodiles snaping jaws to grab him. When we were almost to the tree one croc surfaced in front of us and opened it's jaws. It was like slow motion, I grabbed my knife and jabed it up through the roof of it's mouth instantly killing it.

Once I reganed my composure I threw the cub at the tree and yelled at them to climb. As we did so the crocs started to bite at the tree in an atept to get us down. Once I saw the cubs make it I jumped and almost missed, but mannaged to pull myself up quickly.

"I did it, I DID IT!!" I heard Kiara yell out.

I colapsed on the ground breathing hard, at least the cubs were okay.

"We make such a good team! You're really brave." I heard Kiara comment to the dark cub.

_What am I? Chopped liver?!_

"Yea well your really brave too, my name's Kovu"

"I'm Kiara! And this is my friend Nicole."

Kovu looked up at me and said "Thanks for saving me back there. I'd be dead if it weren't for you"

"Hey it's no problem. Who would I be if I just sat there and let you get eaten?"

There was a long moment of silence before…

"Tag you're it!" Kiara said as she started tagging Kovu "Tag you're it, you're it!"

Kovu seemed puzzled by her actions.

"You know you're supposed to chase her right?" I said and he just kept staring at us.

"Hello? You run I tag get it? Don't you know how to play?" Then it hit her that he probably didn't know how to. So instead she tried to play fight. Just as Kovu felt comfortable enough to play a huge lion jumped in font of Kiara and roared. I jumped back in fear, as did Kovu. Then a skinny lioness jumped in front of Kovu, and roared.

"Zira" the male lion growled out.

"Simba!" the lioness said as she readied to pounce.

Then there was a whole pride of lionesses behind the lion known as Simba. I nearly fainted. Wow I was just getting into loads of trouble today. Then I saw the skinny lioness growl at that warthog and meerkat.

"These lands belong to Scar!"

"I banished you from the pridelands! Now you and your young cub, GET OUT!"

"Oh? Have you met my son, Kovu? He was hand chosen by scar to fallow in his paw prints and become king!"

"Psshhh! That's not a king! He's a fuzzy maraca!" Timone stated.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the outlands!"

"You know the penalty for returning to the pridelands!"

"The child does not! However if you need your pound of flesh here" she said as she pushed Kovu over to Simba.

_He couldn't kill him! Could he? _I though as I looked up at the huge lion.

"Take him and get out, we're finished here."

I then saw Zira pick up Kovu and leave. I sighed and turned only to be face to face with Simba.

_Oh crap…_

**YAY! edited this chappie too! Well 3 down more to go!**


	4. Simba's judgement

**AN: I want to thank all my reviewers! So I decided heck just to please you guys I'm gonna update sooner! So here's your present!**

_-------------------------------------------Simba----------------------------------------------_

After Timone told me that Kiara had run off I new exactly where she was.

The outlands.

I told Timone and Pumba to gather up the lionesses to help search for her, and within seconds I was gone.

_What if something bad happens to her? I would never forgive myself._

I fallowed Kiara's sent and sure enough it lead toward the outlands. _Note to self, ALWAYS have Zazu watch her._ I ran and I ran till I saw Kiara. In front of her was a human, my father had told me once about humans. They are blood thirsty killers, they hunt down anamals and take their skin or horns; then they leave the rest of the body to rot. I growled and crouched low, ready to pounce. Just as I was ready I noticed an outlander cub. He looked like he was ready to attack Kiara! My target quickly changed.

I leapt in front of Kiara and let out a fierce roar. Then _Zira _jumped in front of the cub. I then looked down to see the cab and my blood boiled. This was Kovu, the heir to Scar.

I reminded her about the penalty for returning to the pridelands. She then shoved the cub towards me, I looked down at his fearful face and noted on how much he resembled Scar. Right there I wanted to strike him dead, but he was guilty of nothing.... Yet

I growled and told her to leave, she smirked and left with the cub. I watched her till she was out of sight and turned to look at the human.

I looked her strait in the eyes and snarled.

--------------------------------------------------Normal-------------------------------

Simba growled at Nicole and just as he was about to attack an orange blur jumped between the two.

"No daddy!!" Kiara said "don't hurt her! She saved me from the crocodiles!"

Simba looked at her in surprise, and then turned to Nicole.

"You saved her, but why?"

"Who would I be to just stand there and watch an innocent cub die?!" regaining some of her composure.

"You're a human!? All your kind ever does is destroy things!"

"That's not true! A lot of humans do good for animals, heck I wanted to be a veterinarian!"

Simba looked at her puzzled.

"Uhhh… a veterinarian is a person who helps animals when they are hurt or sick."

"Like a healer?" Kiara spoke up.

"Pretty much."

Simba was still not fully convinced.

"Well sense you saved my daughter's life, I will let you stay till further judgment"

"YAY!!" Kiara yelled out "Man I can't wait to show you where the water whole is! OH OH and pride rock! And and.."

"Kiara" Simba said sternly "you're still in trouble"

Kiara looked down "I know"

Then Simba looked at Nicole again.

"My mate Nala will watch over you and show you around, at this moment I have to teach my daughter a lesson."

------------------Nicole--------------------------

I was terrified! At first I didn't know if Simba wanted to eat me or kill me or, or use me as some toy! Thank god for Kiara! If it weren't for her right now I'd be dead. When he told me his mate would be watching over me I was afraid.

_Would she try and eat me?_

Once I saw her and looked into her blue eyes I knew that I would be okay with her. She had a motherly kindness around her that made me feel safe. She told me to fallow her to pride rock, and well with no other place to go, I grabbed my bag and fallowed.

"So how did you get here?" she asked me tying to start up a conversation. So I told her all I could and she listened intently.

"Do you think they would come looking for you?" She asked.

"I don't know. If they can track the last place they saw the plane then maybe, but I highly doubt it."

"Don't give up hope, I bet someone will come"

"I hope so.."

**Finished editing this one too**


	5. Pride Rock

**AN: Sorry about not updating my brother had appendicitis and had to get his appendix removed. Did you know that your appendix is a useless part of your body and it's the size of you pinky finger? I didn't know that..**

**Anyways on to the story.**

-----------------------------Nicole-------------------------

Once we walked over the hill I saw the huge rock formation, apparently this was Pride Rock.

"So is this where you guys live?" I asked Nala.

"Yes, many generations have lived here on Pride Rock."

"That's cool, so Simba was born here?"

"Yes, his father was the Great King Mufasa." with sadness.

I looked at her "What happened to Mufasa?"

"He was killed by his jealous brother Scar."

"That's horrible!" I replied

"That's not even the whole thing. Scar tried to murder his brother for the throne, but Simba was an heir so to become king he had to kill them both." Nala said.

"Then Mufasa died, but he had managed to save Simba before he did. So Scar told him that it was his fault that he died."

"Poor Simba…" _Now I know why he doesn't trust me._

"Simba ran away and we all thought he was dead. Then years later Scar tried to make me his queen! So I had to run away to find help, that's where me and Simba met again. At first he didn't want to come back, but then eventually he did and he defeated Scar."

"So then who is Zira?" I asked remembering the lioness from earlier.

"Zira was Scar's mate, but she bore him a weak cub. So Scar rejected him as an heir and came after me. Then Zira had mated with a rouge and birthed two cubs, one of which was the one you saw earlier today."

"You mean Kovu?" I asked.

"Yes, Scar knew he could not birth healthy cubs so he claimed Kovu as his heir."

"Let me guess" I said "Zira still believed in Scar and tried to kill Simba."

"No not exactly" Nala replied sadly.

"Then why was she banished?" I asked.

"Nicole, our pride, exspecialy Simba and I, don't really like to talk about it." She replied, her voice shaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that..."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Do you think Simba will ever trust me?" I said.

"Of corse he just needs some more time to get to know you. But I know that you are a good person, I mean you saved my daughter's life! I don't think I could ever repay you."

"It's okay; letting me stay with you is good enough."

We started walking up towards the top and once there I saw everyone walking in a cave.

_That's probably where they sleep; I don't think I'll feel comfortable sleeping with twenty lions around me._

So I fond a rock by the entrance and set up my sleeping bag.

_**WHAM! **_

"Hi Nicole!!" Kiara said while jumping on me.

"Hi to you too" I replied trying to regain my breath.

"Why are you sleeping out here? It's gonna get cold."

"Well, I don't feel comfortable with a bunch of lions around me as I'm sleeping"

"Why not? No one's going to hurt you."

"Well I still feel a little nervous, that and I don't think your dad trusts me yet."

"Oh, okay. I'll see tomorrow then!" Kiara said as she skipped off into the cave.

_Man what am I going to do? I'm stuck here with no way of getting home and I have a bunch of lions surrounding me_!

I looked up at the stars; from here you could see the whole Milky Way.

_I wish I was at home. _And with that I fell asleep.

---------------------------Normal-------------------------

Nicole woke the next morning to a little ball of orange fluff jumping on her.

"Wake up wake up!! The sun is up and I wanna play!" Kiara yelled.

"Uhhhggg, Kiara the sun just barely rose I want to sleep" Nicole said while shrinking back into the sleeping bag.

"No you don't!" Kiara replied while prying the opening of the bag. "My daddy says that if I ever want to go out and play I need to take an adult with me!"

_Great I guess now I'm this cub's babysitter! _Nicole thought.

"Fine I'm up"

"YAY!!"

"So where do you want to go?" Nicole asked while grabbing her knife and a water bottle.

"Hmmmm, my daddy says that I'm not supposed to go far anymore. So we can go to the water hole."

"Okay that's good I have to refill my water bottle anyways."

Kiara looked up a Nicole puzzled and asked "What's a water bottle?" Then Nicole showed it to her.

"See a water bottle is something humans can hold water in"

"Whoa! You can see right through it!! It's magic!" Kiara replied with awe in her voice.

Nicole laughed "Yea I guess it is"

It was the perfect day, it wasn't too hot and there were some clouds in the east that showed some promise of rain. Nicole followed Kiara to the water hole and saw that there were no other animals.

_Perfect, no I don't have to worry about being trampled. _Nicole thought.

Once Kiara got to the water she turned around and splashed Nicole.

"Hey!" Nicole said. She then playfully glared at her and picked her up and threw her into the water.

"Aww that's not fair!" Kiara shouted as she came ashore.

"What's not fair?" Nicole asked playfully.

"You're bigger and stronger than me!"

"Well to protect you I have to be strong."

"I don't need to be protected!"

"What do you call almost being eaten by crocodiles then?"

Kiara looked down in defeat "Yea I guess I do need to be watched"

"Hey don't be sad once you're older you won't need me anymore"

"Will you still be my friend?"

"Of corse."

-------------------Simba------------------

I couldn't help but fallow them. I just didn't really trust that human, but when I saw how much fun the two were having I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't seen Kiara this happy ever! Maybe this human isn't so bad after all. She did save my daughter, so I owe her. I looked up at the sun and rembered that I had my morning rounds, so I quickly snuck away into the tall grass.


	6. The plan and first hunt

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have to study for finals coming up. I want to thank **_**Prince of Pride**_** for giving me encouragement to keep going! Also I want to thank all of my reviewers! Thanks guys you're a big help!**

**So anyways on to the story…**

_~In Rafiki's tree~_

In the great baobab tree the wise mandrill was painting of what looked like two lions.

"Oh princess Kiara, she'll grow up to be a good queen and make us all very proud," Rafiki said with pride in his voice. He looked up at the other portrait, "But Zira's cub Kovu grows stronger, as Zira fills his heart with hate." Rafiki turned to look up to the sky, "I'm very worried Mufasa, things are not going well".

Then with a blow of the wind Rafiki looked up "What? You have a plan?" The wind picked up again and blew the paint from his hands and splashed it on to the tree. "What?" Rafiki said as he got closer to the tree. What he saw astonished him. On the tree before him was what looked like a human. As Rafiki went to touch it a gourd fell to the ground and split apart. He picked it up and looked at the two lion paintings.

"Kovu, Kiara, Together? WHAT! Are you CRAZY! This will never work! Oh Mufasa you've been up there too long your head is in the clouds!" As he said that a furious wind picked up and blew around him.

"Okay, okay, alright, OKAY! I don't think this is going to work but I trust you." He turned to look back at the paintings and realized that the human on the tree looked oddly familiar. "Mufasa, what of that human girl? What does she have to do with the plan?" The wind gently blew around Rafiki giving him reassurance. "Okay I guess I'll have to find out for myself, I just hope you know what you are doing."

_~The Next Day~ _

Nicole was the first one up on pride rock. It had been about three days after that horrible crash, and Simba had let her stay in the den with them. She walked silently out of the cave and down toward a stream where she planned to take a bath.

"It's been forever since I've had a good bath." Nicole thought out loud.

Once she was there she stripped down and jumped in. The water was cold but it felt good, knowing that it was going to get hotter that day. She dunked under the water and scrubbed till she felt that her hair was clean and got out and dressed up in a clean shirt and shorts.

"I better wash my clothes as well" As she reached for her bag a orange blur zoomed past her and launched itself on to her.

"Hi Nicole!" Kiara said as she jumped on the poor human.

"Hi to you too" she replied while pushing her off.

"Whatcha doing?" Kiara said while watching Nicole wash her clothes.

"Washing my clothes so I'm not dirty all of the time"

"Oh, kinda like my mom giving me a bath!" Kiara replied.

Once Nicole was sure that the clothes were clean enough, she set them on a rock to dry.

_Guurggle…_

Nicole looked down at her stomach and realized that it was lunch time. She reached into her bag to find the jerky pouch empty.

"I could have sworn I had more in there!" Nicole said turning to look at Kiara.

Kiara looked down guiltily, "Sorry, I was really hungry and I smelled food in your bag so I ate it"

Nicole sighed, "Its okay I was going to run out sooner or later" _I guess this means I have to go hunting for my food now._ She checked the clothes and was happy to find them dry. So she packed everything back up and headed back to Pride Rock with Kiara.

Nicole dropped her bag by her spot in the corner on the cave and rushed out to find Nala. She looked at the base of Pride Rock to see all of the lionesses gathered. Making a quick scan of all the lionesses she found Nala at the center. She rushed over to her and explained that she need to go hunting.

"Of course Nicole, the hunting party is about to set out in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much Nala!" Nicole replied while jumping up and down.

Nala laughed, "No problem Nicole, you're one of us now"

_One of us? You mean I'm part of the pride now! _Nicole sighed happily and followed Nala and the hunting party out.

"Well," Nala said, "Let me show you the Basics, like how to stalk and pounce."

Nicole looked down at her hands and feet and stared back up at Nala. "You do realize that I lack, teeth claws. Right?"

"Nicole, anyone and pounce, and you have that shiney claw with you right?"

"Yea I guess so.."

"So this won't take long."

After a few minutes of practice and getting the basics down the hunting party set out.

"Bringing down an animal is harder than it looks, so be careful and watch the rest of the party's movements." Nala reminded Nicole.

"Okay Nala, I think I'm ready!" Nicole said with confidence.

The Hunting party spotted some wildebeest and started to pick out the sick or old ones.

"There's two sick ones there, and an old one to the outside of the heard, I think if were lucky we can at least get two." One lioness replied.

So all of the lionesses started to spread out and circle the herd. Nicole was with Nala to the left side where the old wildebeest was.

"Okay Nicole, the other lionesses will bring the heard towards us, then when the get close enough pounce on them and don't let go."

"Okay Nala I'll do the best I can."

Within a few seconds the lionesses to the right were chasing them towards Nicole. Nicole's eyes widened after she realized that the WHOLE herd was heading strait towards them. She ducked as many of them jumped over her. She put her head up to see Nala hanging on to one slowing it down. Nicole snaped back and rushed to help Nala.

"Nicphole Iee meed youph to kill eiit" Nala managed to muffle out.

Nicole wasn't sure, she felt a little guilty for killing it, but it was the way of life. So she jumped on the large animal and held on.

"Good job Nicole!" Nala cried out "don't let it get away!"

Nicole felt adrenaline run through her veins. To make the animal's death fast and hopefully painless, she stabbed her knife into its head killing it.

As the dust cleared, there was Nicole sitting on top of her first kill. She looked down at the animal and gave a silent prayer.

"Congratulations Nicole, you've just made your first kill." Nala said with pride as the other lionesses circled around her giving her praise. Nicole smiled and looked back to pride rock.

"Thanks everyone, but I honestly didn't know what I was doing!"

"Aww who cares? All that matters is that you got us dinner!" one lioness said.

We then all pitched in to help drag the kill back to Pride rock.

Once there the whole pride got together and started to feast. Nicole watched them, and decided to wait to get what was left.

"Nicole arn't you gonna have some?" Kiara asked

"Well I'm gonna wait, and besides I can't eat it like you guys eat it."

After a few minutes the pride was finnished. There was still a good portion left for Nicole to get a piece of. So she took out her knife and cut out a good sized chunk and set it aside to cook later. First Nicole went out looking for a long skinny branch, some small branches, and flat pice of wood, and bigger logs. Once she got all of that she took the long branch and began to rub it against the flat piece. After about 20 minutes she almost gave up, but then there was smoke rising from the spot. She then quickly added the small branches and eventualy the bigger logs. Son she had a roaring fire perfect to cok her food on. She grabbed a stick and put the meat on it an put it over the fire.

A little while later she ate her fill and put the fire out. She yawned and realized how late it was and decided to head back.

edited


	7. A New Home

**Wow….I realize now that it's been forever since I updated! I totally forgot about this story with finals and friends…and well you get the point. I apologize for the late update…**

It was night time in the savanna, and all but one creature was having a peaceful rest. Nicole was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_Mom dad! Where are you? _Nicole called out in her dream

_Mitch! Someone! A...Anyone! Please! I don't want to be alone! _Then there were visions of people floating around Nicole in a cloudy mist.

_Oh, my baby! _A woman cried _I'll never get to say good bye… _

_Mom?! MOM! No! I'm not dead, I'm right here! _Nicole screamed out at the woman

_My little princess...why? WHY! Of all people…why did it have to be her! _A man yelled out while holding the woman close

_DAD! I'm right here can't you see me? DAD!_ Nicole looked around hoping to get someone's attention

_Why? _A young boy choked out between sobs, _s-she was s...s…supposed to come home, she promised to take me camping…_

_Mitch? Oh god, Mitch! I'm RIGHT HERE! Don't worry I'm not dead! Please… hear me…_

_Oh god, why did it have to be Nicole… _a group of girls and boys were saying, some crying and some yelling

_Guys? NO WAIT! I'm here! Ayrelle, Claudia, Nic, Dani, Alyssa! DON'T GO! I'M HERE! _Nicole screamed while frantically trying to get to them.

_Wait don't go! Please! _Nicole cried out as the figures began to morph into mangled bodies. The figures begann to circle around her shouting.

_Why were you the one to live?! I have my family to get back to! My wife doesn't even know that I'm dead! WHY DID YOU LIVE?!_

_I don't know I'm sorry! _Nicole shouted

Nicole woke up with a start with tears flowing down her face. She grabbed the corner of her sleeping bag and wiped her face.

"It's just a dream Nicole, calm down" The teen whispered to herself. She looked around to find everyone still asleep.

"At least I didn't wake anyone up," she sighed "I need some fresh air, that will clear up my head". As she went to get up she felt something shift beside her. She looked and found Kiara cuddled next to her. Nicole smiled and stroked her a few times before getting up and walking out of the cave.

The full moon was illuminating the savanna with a warm glow. Nicole looked and found a path that lead up to the top of Pride Rock. It has been two months since the pride had found her, and only just a few weeks ago has she been having these reoccurring dreams. After the second night of the dreams she came across the path to the peak of Pride Rock. From the peak you could see the whole Pride Lands, and up there at night was very peaceful.

Once up on the peak she looked around and sat close to the edge so she could see everything. She sighed and looked down at the locket that her family gave her. One side had a picture of her family; the other was a picture of her close friends.

"I miss you guys so much…" Nicole said as she let one tear drop.

"Nicole is that you?What are you doing up so late?"

Nicole spun around to find none other than Simba walking up beside her.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep." she replied.

Simba sat down and looked her strait in the eye. "I heard you crying out in your sleep"

Nicole looked down and said "Oh sorry, I hoped I didn't wake anyone up"

"Actually I've been hearing you do that for the past few weeks."

"Really?" she said as she looked back up at him.

"Yep"

Both then turned their gaze toward the sleeping pridelands.

"You know," Simba said, "after the battle with Scar, I began having dreams of my father. I tried to save him, but no matter what I couldn't reach him… Then I found this place, and every time I had a nightmare I would come up here and clear my head."

Nicole looked up at Simba. "Really? I thought I was the only one who came up here." Then there was a long silence.

"Nicole, I know it must be hard for you. To be ripped away from your family and friends is a horrible thing. I've experienced it firsthand. So if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." Simba said as he brought a massive paw around Nicole.

She burrowed her face into his mane "Thanks Simba that means a lot to me…"

Simba nuzzled her back in a fatherly way and replied, "I know it does, you're a part of my family now. I know my family will never replace yours, but know that where ever you are we are always looking out for you."

Nicole started to tear up and he pulled her closer and said "I see you play with Kiara, and talk with Nala and it makes me feel happy. I see you now as one of my own. Ijust hope one of these night you can finaly get some rest. So head back down and sleep I'll be right there"

Nicole smiled and hugged Simba and whispered thank you and headed back down to the cave.

Simba looked up at the stars and said, "Father, I know I made the best choice". The wind picked up and blew around Simba which made him smile.

---------------------Next day-----------------------------------

The sun just rose above the horizon; and all but a few animals were still sleeping. Nicole had just woke up to find the young cub missing from her usual spot next to her.

_I think she's out by the water hole _Nicole thought to herself as she walked out of the cave. She made sure she had her knife and a water bottle with her. As she left Pride Rock her thoughts wandered back to what happened the night before.

_So Simba is allowing me to stay with the pride? He even took me in as his own! But….I can't stay here, I'm human. I'll just mess up the balance of nature. I just don't belong…. _Nicole thought sadly to her self _And besides my family needs me back home. So when ever the chance I have to get home I have to take it. It's probably for the best._

_**~SNAP~**_

Nicole stood perfectly still and opened up her senses.

_It's probably just some animal milling around for some food, but can't ever be too sure…_

Just then an orange blur jumped from the grass. Nicole ducked quickly and turned around in time to see Kiara land flat on her stomach.

"Hehe, oops…" Kiara said as she gave Nicole a goofy grin.

"Jeez! Don't ever do that to me again! I nearly had a heart attack!" Nicole replied.

"But I did good right?"

"Uhhh… well unless hearing you from a mile away is good…then you did great!" Nicole said while laughing.

Kiara just hung her head low, "I'll never be a good hunter…"

"Oh I'm sorry Kiara, I'm sure your mom can help teach you!"

Then Kiara had an idea, "What if you teach me Nicole!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah! I mean you're like my sister now! And my mom is usually hanging out with the other lionesses. Also mom taught you everything she knows on hunting!"

"Well…" Nicole replied.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" Kiara whined while giving Nicole the puppy dog eyes.

"Well… okay!"

"YES! This is gonna be the best day EVER!" Kiara said while dancing around.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "You say that every day"

A few hours went by in the grasslands and Kiara was doing pretty good, well at least for a cub.

"Okay Kiara, remember relax! If you don't relax then you can concentrate!" Nicole yelled out to the now hiding cub.

"Okay!" came a muffled reply somewhere in the grass.

_Uhhh we've been out here for hours and she still can't relax! Well then again she's a hyperactive cub_ Nicole thought and gave a deep sigh.

Then the air went still, there were no animals or anything. Nicole looked around _It's too quiet, somethings wrong_.

"Kiara…" Nicole whispered "Where ever you are don't move"

Nicole then stood up hoping to see what was spying on them. She scanned around the area and noticed what look like a figure in the grass. She tried to get a better look, but before she could do anything she was knocked to the ground.

When she hit the ground the air was knocked out of her and she couldn't breath. She looked up to see a pair ruby red eyes staring back. The lioness dug her claws into Nicole chest as she tried to get away. Once Nicole regained some air she screamed…

"RUN KIARA!"

**Edited**

**Again I would like to thank my awesome Beta Prince of Pride! Without him my story would look like crap…**

**OH almost forgot I wanted to thank ****Shootingstar Bright**** for the nice comment! Thank yooouuu!! ^.^**

**So Prince and ****Shootingstar ****you get a cookie from me…**

**Well the rest of you…**

**If you give me ideas will have cookies as well…**

**THANKS!!!**


	8. What a day

**If you are reading this then that means you've read up to chapter 8! Wooohooooo! So anyways on to the story…**

**---------------------------------------Nicole---------------------------------------------------------------**

I couldn't breathe, and my head was spinning. Everything happened so fast, just a seccond ago I was helping Kiara, now I'm fighting for my life! I had to do something to make sure that Kiara got away. So with what little breath I had I screamed,

"RUN KIARA!!"

The lioness looked at me and growled "Oh so Simba made you a babysitter?! That's rich; too bad you'll never see them again." The lioness put a paw on my neck and started slowly putting pressure on it. I grabbed her paw and mannaged to lift it up a little bit bat that earned me a smack on the head. Even through she didn't have her claws out, it felt like someone smacked me with a bag of brickes. vision was blurry and I new that I had to reach my knife. I franticly reached for it, but the lioness had pinned me down and I couldn't move my arms. So I took my leg and kneed her in the gut. The lioness jumped back with a roar of pain and glared at me.

"You're not worth my time! I came here for the cub." The lioness said as she jumped over me.

_Oh no you don't!_

Right as she was over me I grabbed her hind leg and pulled with all my might. The lioness fell to the ground with a growl and spun around to face me.

"That's it I really didn't want to get my paws dirty, but you leave me no choice!"

_Oh crap_

She jumped at me and all I could do was roll out of the way. I managed to grab my knife and face her and all she did was laugh.

"You actually think you can hurt me with that stick?! You humans are more stupid than I thought!"

I growled out of frustration, _if I die I'm taking her with me!_

"Come then, make the first move." I said.

She lunged at me, but I stood firm. Then she started lashing at me with razor sharp claws, and all I could do was hope that Kiara managed to get some help.

"Give up human! Once I bring you're body back Zira she will surely give me a reward!"

Anger was rushing through me and was giving me the adrenaline to fight back. I pushed the lioness away and lunged at her. I managed to get a cut across her shoulder and jump on her back. She frantically tried to get me off by jumping sideways, but I held on. Then suddenly I remembered.

_The sleeper hold!_

My brother had taught me how to do it, but I wasn't sure if it would work on a lion. So I put my arm around her neck and the other arm around the top of her head and squeezed. She tried to squirm out but failed. Then slowly she started to pass out.

I got off her and collapsed on the ground. My arm hurt like hell! I looked down at my arm and saw four long gashes going from my shoulder to my wrist.

_That's gonna leave a scar. _I thought

I also noticed that I had other scratches all over my chest and stomach. Most of them weren't too deep so I thought they should heal up within a week or so. I tried to stand up but fell to one knee. I was in no condition to walk, so I managed to crawl over to a tree and lay down beside it. Looking down at my foot I had an Idea. I took off my sock and wrapped it around part of the wound on my arm.

_At least it will help stop some of the bleeding._

I knew I had to get to Pride Rock, but there was no more strength in me.

Soon I welcomed the darkness…

_**--------------------------------------------Kiara-------------------------------------------------------------**_

I was trying to find a good spot in the grass so Nicole wouldn't see me. I was trying to ocus but it's hard! There are so many things that are distracting. Crouching down I blended in with my soundings. I really wanted to make Nicole proud, and this time I focused completely on staying quiet.

Just as I was about to make a step Nicole whispered to me.

"Kiara… Where ever you are don't move"

Nicole sounded serious so I crouched low and didn't make a sound. I looked up and saw her standing a few feet in front of me. She looked worried,and before I knew it there was a roar and Nicole was gone. It felt like the world stopped for a moment as my mind tried to make sense of what just happened.

Then I heard Nicole scream…

"RUN KIARA!"

I was almost too scared to run, but I knew that I needed to get help. So I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I stopped to look back and to my horror she was being slashed by a strange lion. I wanted to cry, she was being attacked and I couldn't do anything but hope she could hold on till I got help. As I ran I kept screaming for help hoping that someone would hear me. I kept running till I saw Pride Rock, I knew my father would be there. I don't ever rember how I got to the top, everything at that moment didn't matter.

"Daddy! DADDY!!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

He turned around and looked at me and noticed than Nicole was missing "Where's Nicole?"

I was panting hard and I couldn't form words into my mouth. Once I regained some air I managed to blurt out something out.

"!"

"Slow down Kiara, tell me slowly what happened!" My dad said to me.

"NICOLE! She's being attacked!"

_**----------------------------Nicole-------------------------------------------------**_

The sun was beating down on me when I woke up and all I could see were distorted figures of grass and trees.

I was so dizzy I couldn't even sit up, so I just laid there on the ground hoping someone would come. I think the lioness left, I don't even know. I'm not even sure how long I've been out here. My wounds throbbed, and all I saw was blood coating my entire body. I think my pants were the only article of clothing not totally covered in dried blood. The smell was what got to me and made me sick.

The last thing I remember seeing was a bunch of lions surrounding me, and then everything went black again.

I later woke up with some weird looking monkey standing over me. I tried moving but pain shot up through every one of my limbs.

"Oh you shouldn't do dat!" He said to me while applying some sticky substance over my wounds.

"Uhhhh, but I need to see if Kiara is okay." I said while still trying to stand.

The monkey took a stick and hit me over the head with it.

"OW!! What was that for?! I'm already hurt enough as it is!" I said while rubbing my now sore head.

"I just needed to knock some sense into you! Kiara is fine, but you on da other hand are not!"

"Ow… you didn't need to hit me." I mumbled.

"You are one brave girl, taking on one of Zira's lionesses! I'm surprised that your wounds weren't as bad!"

"One of Zira's lionesses? You mean the lioness that attacked me was one of the Outsiders?"

"Yep, and one of her best fighters!"

"So anyways" I replied while laying back down "Who are you?"

"Oh me? I am Rafiki, the shaman of this pride."

I then heard someone come into the den. I looked up and saw Simba and Kiara, and from what I could see Kiara had flowers in her mouth.

"Hi Nicole, are you feeling any better?" Kiara asked.

"Well, a lot better than I was." I replied with a grin.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me…again. I wish I could have done somthing to help. Oh and I brought you these flowers." Kiara said as she dropped the flowers in front of me. I smelled them and noticed that they were the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen.

"Thanks Kiara, and really you're the one who saved me! If you didn't go back for help I would have died!"

She smiled and nuzzled me, "You're the best sister anyone could have!"Then she ran off.

As I watched her leave the cave I realized that Kiara had grown a lot since I've been here. She was no longer the little cub that I could pick up. She stood up a bit past my knee and had matured a lot. I looked up and saw Simba heading over to me.

"Nicole I need to discuss something with you." He said as he sat down next to me. "It's about you and Kiara. I don't want you to go out by yourselves again."

"What why? You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

"That's the thing, I also worry about you. I don't want you to be killed as well. I would never forgive myself." He said as he looked down. "That's why if you and Kiara go some where you can only follow the path that I have made, or have one of the lionesses come with you."

I looked down. _Well he is only trying to protect me and Kiara._

"But Simba this was only one time, I'm sure we'll be alright."

He gave me a look that says 'I don't care what you say I've made my decision' I sighed in defeat.

"Okay Simba I promise not to go out without a lioness and to follow your path."

"Good, you know I'm just looking out for your wellbeing" he said as he nuzzled me and followed Kiara.

I looked around and found Rafiki mashing some green goo in what looked like a turtle shell. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You are one unusual human! Being brought into a pride of lions and being accepted by them! I believe you have a great destiny!"

My eyes grew heavy and I realized how tired I was; so I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

_Yeah right, some destiny…_

--------------------------------------------Outlands-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?" A dark tan lioness with a line down her back growled out.

"I'm sorry Zira! I was only trying to please you!" an ash colored lioness said as she flinched back.

"Only trying to please me? Do you even realize that I already had a plan! And it does NOT involve killing Simba's spawn!" Zira said while pacing back and forth, "You're lucky that I have some use for you Tuli!"

"But Zira I was also going to kill that filthy human, I thought that it would have sent a huge blow to Simba."

Zira growled and stood to face the lioness "You do also realize that that 'filthy human' saved my son's life? She saved Scar's heir Tuli! What she did is something I could never pay back for! I'm in that human's debt; and judging buy the way she took you down she could be of some use to us." Zira said with an evil smirk.

"Zira, how could she help us? She's one of Simba's now." Tuli replied.

"Get her to trade sides of corse! Once Kovu gets into that pride he'll start to meddle with her mind and hopefully she'll turn to our side. And besides you never know we might not have to go that far with her."

"MOTHER!" A dark scrawny lion bounced into the cave.

Zira growled and turned to face her eldest son "What is it Nuka?"

"I heard about your plan about the human and I…I t-thought that I could help!" he replied warily.

Zira laughed "You get into the mind of a human? I don't think so. This is more of a job for Kovu; he is after all the chosen one."

"Yeah but mother I-I thought that well you know since he has to get to Simba and stuff I could help and..."

"NO! Nuka this job has been chosen for Kovu. And aren't you supposed to help Kovu with his training?"

"W-well uhh umm yes?"

"Never mind, I can't trust you to do a simple job. KOVU!"

"Yes mother." A dark cub said with a small mane growing.

"It's time we've intensified your training!" Zira said with a smirk.

**Edited**

**Whew! Man that was a lot to put into words! Well I felt like I had to add Nuka because we all feel bad for him. Sorry for the late update I have been trying to help my parents make arrangements for when we go to Disney Land Paris. YAY gotta love summer!**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed! **


	9. The message

**Hi guys! Well I know it's been a while since I've updated, and well I don't really have any excuses except for that fact that I'm lazy :P**

**If that's an excuse…**

**Oh yea by the way I don't own the lion king nor do I make a profit from it**

**Nicole: Finally! You haven't said that since the first chapter!**

**LarFang: *glares* I'm sorry! Get off my back will ya?**

**Nicole: Hey I'm just trying to remind you of the HUGE and POWERFUL Disney Corporation that's always breathing down our necks!**

**LarFang: *Looks at CEO of Disney* HA you have nothing on me!**

**Well on to the story**

**-New: Changed the name from Andrew to Jake :P**

It was a week before Kiara's first hunt and Nicole was sent out to patrol where she was to go and determine how safe it was. Nicole had lost track of time during her stay in the Pridelands as days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Her connection with the pride grew stronger and stronger each day. She often thought that it would be hard to leave if someone did come to rescue her.

Nicole was excited for Kiara's hunt; this was one of the biggest moments in a young lion's life. Once they reached their first birthday there was a big ceremony before the hunt began. And it was tradition for them to go on their first hunt alone to prove that they were capable to care for themselves. Nicole knew how much Kiara wanted to prove to her father that she could take care of herself, so this was her big chance to do it.

Nicole didn't realize how far she wandered till she noticed the sun setting. She looked around and didn't see Pride Rock.

She sighed "Great, just what I need. It's almost dark and I don't even know where Pride Rock is" Nicole muttered to herself.

Nicole walked aimlessly for an hour till she reached a huge baobab tree. She decided to rest a few moments and wandered over to it and touched the bark. Then the world seemed to spin and then there was a flash of light. When she opened her eyes all she saw where clouds and a bright light. The light started to morph into a muscular lion who strangely resembled Simba. Nicole could only stare at the beautiful sight and, seeming to read her thoughts, the lion spoke.

"This is not a dream young one, nor are you dead." The mighty lion said.

Nicole stuttered "T-then where am I?"

The great king looked at her and smiled "We are simply in your mind."

"Okay" Nicole replied "then who are you?"

"My name is Mufasa; I have come here to ask you something important. Something you were sent here to do"

Nicole stoped and stared "Mufasa? Aren't you Simba's father?"

"Yes but that is not important. I came here to tell you of your destiny. You are the only one who can unite the prides."

"What do you mean? Unite the Pridelanders and Outsiders? How can one measly human do that?"

"It will come with time; I do not have much time left, just remember we are one…" He replied while fading away.

"Wait how I will know! Don't leave!" Nicole called frantically. There was another flash of light and Nicole was on the ground in front of the baobab tree.

"How will I know when?" she mumbled.

She kept on walking, but still not a familiar landmark around. Nicole kept thinking about the vision she had.

"We are one? What is that supposed to mean?" she looked up at the stars "You know you could have given me some more advice." In reply one of the bright stars blinked at her.

She glared at the star "Oh so you think this is funny? I'm stuck out here, have no way to get back to the pride, and you show up telling me crazy things about destiny and we are one."

The star blinked twice.

"Oh I see you're getting a kick out this aren't you? Well all I can say is that I will try my best of figure this whole thing out."

Nicole started to walk toward an acacia tree when just about half a mile from it there was a gunshot.

Well curiosity killed the cat.

She got down to the ground and started to crawl silently toward the noise. Once she was close enough she started to hear voices.

"That should keep some animals at bay!" said a tall man.

Another man laughed "Not for very long! These animals are not stupid Eric."

The first man ignored the comment and turned to a blond boy about Nicole's age.

"Well son, looks like you have the first night watch then." the man now known as Eric said. He then turned to the other man and said "So Tim if you think that the animals are a huge threat, then you may have the watch after Jake"

Tim glared at the older man "Fine, the sooner we find that plane the better!" he said as he stomped into the tent.

_Plane? You mean that they came here to find it?_Nicole thought excitedly. Then she frowned, _what about the pride? I just can't just leave, especially not after that vision I had_

"Well son" said Eric "I'm off to bed; wake me if something's happens"

"Okay, night dad." the boy replied.

Nicole continued to watch the boy…Jake…She knew someone by that name, but it was impossible he couldn't be here.

Nicole decided that it was time for her to leave and as she backed away she stepped on a twig. She winced and looked up and saw that the boy was walking straight toward her. Their eyes met and she knew that she knew this boy. Jake, one of her closest friends, was standing right in front of her.

Nicole's mind raced; _why is he here? HOW is he here? I think I'm dreaming! Yep this is a dream and soon I'll wake up and laugh over this!_

She closed her eyes and opened them again, but nothing changed. Jake kept walking closer, but as he did so Nicole kept walking back. Backing away she didn't realize that there was a steep hill behind her. Jake reached his hand out just in time to be pulled down with Nicole. Both tumbled down the hill together, but never once did Jake's grip loosen. Once at the bottom Nicole seized the chance to run.

She ran until she felt herself being tackled to the ground. Nicole landed with an 'oof' and turned to glare at her attacker.

"Get off me!" she yelled while trying to get out of his bear-like grip.

"No not till I know if this is a dream or not!" Jake said while struggling to hold on to the girl.

Nicole stopped and sighed, she knew she was beaten. He got off her and held her in front of him.

"Nicole…is…is that really you?" He asked with skepticism in his voice.

She looked into his blue eyes and sighed, "Yes Jake, it's me."

He continued to stare at her, not believing what he was seeing.

"I have so many questions to ask you… but first how are you alive?"

Nicole looked at her feet "Well, I'm not so sure myself. I know the plane broke in half, and I was in the half that didn't get totaled."

"Well besides that, how did you survive for almost nine months out here?" he said.

"NINE MONTHS? It's been that long?" Nicole said in shock.

"Yes, we thought you were dead" he said sadly.

"Hey I'm alive! There's no need to be sad! Anyways I think it's my turn to ask the questions here" she replied with a grin.

"Okay then" he said "so what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Why are you here?" she said

"My father was called out to look for the plane and when I found out that you were on that plane I asked if I could come along." He grabbed her into a hug "I had a feeling that you were alive, I just knew it"

"Well anyways" Nicole said while returning the embrace "I'm glad you came"

They were like that for a few moments before Jake pulled away.

"Come on, let's go back" he said motioning her to follow.

"I…I can't Jake" Nicole replied looking down at her feet.

"What? Why? You've been stuck out here for ages! Are you saying that you don't want to be saved?" Jake said angrily.

"No it's not that, it's hard to explain." she looked away "You wouldn't believe me anyways."

His eyes softened "What wouldn't I believe? I've always told you that you could tell me anything."

"I know, but this is something that I know you won't believe"

Jake sighed "Just tell me, I promise that I will believe you."

Nicole thought for a while before speaking "the reason why I have survived so long is because I was taken in by some people"

"Really? You said that I wouldn't believe! Well that explains everything."

"Well, they're not people exactly" she replied

Jake looked at her confused "Not people? What are they Aliens?" he said with a laugh.

"No, they're lions"

"Lions?"

"See I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Nicole replied angrily

"Well I believe you; it's just that it's hard to believe that lions saved you! Lions kill people."

"Not all lions, we misunderstand them just like they misunderstand us. Simba was one of those lions till he saw the good in me."

He looked at her like she was crazy "Simba? You named them?"

"No he told me his name was Simba, he rules over the pridelands."

"Okay Nicole you're losing me"

Nicole sighed "Another thing is that I can talk to them"

Jake looked at her in shock "But how can you…"

"Talk to them?" Nicole said interrupting "I don't know myself; it might have to do with the near death experience or something."

There was silence till Jake spoke up "Well, I believe all that you've said, but that doesn't explain why you don't want to come back."

"I do want to go back it's just, the pride is like my other family-"

"But Nicole you're not a lion!" Jake said cutting her off "You need to come home where you're safe"

"I know! I just need a little more time here. I promise I will visit you when ever I can okay? I know my time here is not up yet."

Jake sighed in defeat. He knew it was useless to fight Nicole, she always won. "Okay we still haven't found the plane yet anyways. We also have to go through all of the wreckage and that will take a while."

Nicole smiled and hugged the blond boy "Thank you Jake, I promise I'll stay safe"

He smiled back and said "You better, or I'll hunt you down and force you to come home"

They both parted and went separate ways. Nicole was happy now that she had a way to get home, but also sad that she would have to leave her lion family.

Nicole got up set off in the direction she was originally headed. After a while she started hearing her name called. With every call it got louder and louder until Nicole was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see a pair of ruby eyes staring back and she knew who it was instantly.

"Nicole I'm so glad we found you!" Kiara said while nuzzling her "When you didn't come back we sent out half of the pride looking for you!"

"Sorry, I kinda got lost. I went too far out and didn't know my way back" Nicole replied.

"Well as long as you're safe, that's all that matters"

"Yeah you wouldn't believe the time I've had!" Nicole replied with a laugh. Soon Simba caught up with the two.

"Nicole are you alright?" Simba said looking over Nicole in worry.

"Simba I'm fine I just got lost, that's all."

"Well you must be tired, hop on" Simba said.

Nicole smiled and climbed onto his back.

**OMG LAST EDITED CHAPTER :D**

**Well I'm glad you all have been dedicated to reading my story and I thank you**

**So peace out**


	10. NOTICE

**Hi guys! I am sooooooooooo sorry about not updating!! Well with school starting up I didn't have a lot of time to write. That and my job also got in the way.**

**Also my computer crashed, and I lost everything that I have begun to write. BUT as an early Christmas present I got a laptop! So I'm happy.**

**Nicole: WHAAA?!! You forgot about me?!**

**LarFang: Well kinda…you see…**

**Nicole: KINDA?!! I thought you were a dedicated writer!!**

**LarFang: ;~; I'm sorry, but trying to balance school, work, family, friends, AND writing is not easy!**

**Nicole: Whatever…**

**Soo anyways what I want to do is edit all of my old chapters (you have to admit I'm not that great of a writer) so people reading will most likely enjoy it more. So come back to see the improvements!**

**hopefully before Christmas I will get the next chapter up as well, you can think of it as a present.**

**So HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!**


	11. kiara's first hunt

**Well hi guys! Sorry that this chapter is late, over break I had to go visit family so I didn't have a lot of time to write.**

**Anyways on to the show…**

-Nicole-

I was almost finished with Kiara's present as the sun began to set. Holding the piece of wood in my hands I carefully made small grooves and patterns along it. I looked over it to make sure I had covered every detail before setting it my bag. Quickly slipping out of my clothes, I jumped into the stream that I had come to every day for nine months.

As I washed myself as best has possible (I had run out of soap long ago) I thought about the time that I've lived here. It didn't feel like I was here that long, but I couldn't deny it when Jake told me a week ago.

I smiled as I thought of him. Every night for the past week I had snuck out to meet him. He said that he was trying to keep his father and Tim busy so it would give me more time to solve the problem that Mufasa left me with. During my visits we talked about everything. I told him what had happened throughout my stay and he told me the happenings in the world.

I quickly jumped out of the water and used a shirt to dry off. I slipped on my clothes and pulled on my last pair of shoes. Looking down at my reflection in the water I combed my fingers through my wet hair and scowled. My hair was to my mid back now and was a ratty mess. I glanced at my knife and picked it up, then looked back to my reflection. I really didn't want it to look like I was cutting my hair blind, but I needed to cut it. Carefully I grabbed a section of my hair and began to cut some off a little bit at a time and about thirty minutes later I looked like a completely different person.

My hair now came up mid neck, and looked more like a boy's cut, but hey it works. I also took this time to notice other things that changed. I was much skinnier; I did not have the healthy fat like I did nine months ago. I also had more muscle on me from all of the running and hunting I did.

By the time I made it back to Pride Rock the sun had set and the festivities had just begun.

All of the lionesses gathered together in a circle, which I quickly joined. Kiara was in the middle along with Nala, Simba and Rafiki. Pulling out a gourd with paint, Rafiki painted circles on Kiara's head, shoulders and chest.

"Now Kiara these circles are the marks of the hunters. The circle on your head brings knowledge, the ones on your shoulders bring strength, and the one on your chest bring courage." He then took some dust and sprinkled it on her and said "May the kings watch over you tomorrow on your first hunt."

The whole pride erupted with loud roars and ran over to wish a good hunt for her. When I walked up to her, her eyes brightened.

"Hey Nicole, I was wondering when you'd show up. I haven't seen you all day!"

"Well I was busy making you your present." I replied

"A present?" she asked puzzled

"Yeah, you know for your first birthday, a gift." I said as I pulled out the figure from my bag and put it in front of her. "I wasn't sure, but I thought that you might find it pretty and want to…"

"Nicole this is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." Kiara said in awe. "Is it supposed to be me?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how good it came out though."

"Nicole I love it, and I promise to cherish forever." She smiled and gave me a loving lick. "She stopped and studied me for a while "You look different."

"Oh, it's because I cut my hair see" I said holding up one of my brown locks.

She rolled her eyes "I don't think I'll ever understand you humans."

We then followed the other lionesses at the base of Pride Rock where the festivities were taking place. All of the lionesses were huddled up in a circle waiting of us to join. There we each took turns telling a story or sharing different hunting techniques. I even taught them how to play the telephone game and Simon says. They didn't really understand what a telephone was but they enjoyed the game anyways.

Hours past and finally the events of the day took its toll on us. I followed the lionesses up Pride Rock and into the cave. Kiara was already in our corner, snuggled up on my sleeping bag. She had set the figure up on a rock shelf and was admiring it, which made me smile.

Once I lay down next to her she spoke.

"Nicole, do you think that I'll catch something tomorrow?"

"Well of course! I was your teacher after all!" I replied grinning.

She smiled and swiped at me playfully as I said "And you forget that I was the one who brought down a wildebeest of my first hunt!"

"Oh really? I forgot that when you brought it down you had no idea what the heck you were doing!"

"Oh shut up!" I said jumping on her.

We both wrestled around until we heard Simba's sleepy voice. "Girls it's time to sleep, Kiara you have to be fully rested for tomorrow."

"Sorry dad."

"Sorry Simba."

And with that we were asleep.

-Normal-

The next day the pride was up bright and early to wish Kiara a good hunt. Nicole was bit worried that she would be by herself but was confident that she would be fine.

Simba on the other hand was not. Once Kiara left he called Timon and Pumba over and asked them to follow her. Nicole overheard this and decided to follow the pair to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

The trio wandered the savanna in search of the princess, Timon and Pumba in commando mode and Nicole laughing behind. They finally spotted her stalking an antelope herd, she managed to get close but she knocked some rocks over spooking the herd. Once the three realized that the herd was coming their way it was too late. They ducked down low and tried to avoid the thundering hooves and once they passed the turned to see a very pissed lioness.

"Timon, Pumba, Nicole, what are you guys doing here?"

Timon tried to come up with an excuse but it wasn't going to work on Kiara, who has heard them too many times.

"My father sent you, even after he promised me!" she turned to Nicole "And you Nicole, I thought you trusted me, of all people!"

"Look Kiara I can expla-"

"Forget it, I knew you would have never trusted me" she turned and started running "I'll do this on my own, AWAY from the Pride lands!"

All three started to chase after her, but only one was fast enough.

Nicole's endurance had greatly increased so she caught up pretty fast. Kiara turned to face her.

"What are you doing? I have to do this on my own!"

Nicole stopped trying to catch her breath "K-Kiara let me explain!" Once Nicole had enough air she continued. "I went with them to make sure they didn't ruin anything, and besides I have to see how well my pupil does on her first hunt." Nicole said smiling.

Kiara's expression changed and she smiled back "Fine, okay I guess it wouldn't hurt if you came and watched."

Both smiled and began to search out the next herd.

**Wow, sorry about this being soooooooo late! Right in the middle I had writers block and had no idea what to write next! That and I had to study for finals, yay. **

**The next chapter I will try and get it up faster, and if you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to let me know.**

**So for now I bid you farewell! **


	12. Kiara's First hunt part 2

**YIPPIE! Chapter 11 is here! **

**So here ya go**

Nicole followed Kiara as they headed further and further away from Pride Rock. They spotted many herds but, sadly, all were 'somehow' spooked by Kiara and fled.

"Kiara I think we're a little too far, I think we should head back." Nicole stated.

"Come on Nicole, I haven't even laid a claw on one yet! I would look stupid going back without a kill" Kiara whined.

Nicole just rolled her eyes "Fine, just hurry up before it gets too dark."

Kiara smirked "Awww is Nicole scared of the dark?"

Nicole whipped around to glare at the young lioness "No, it's just that I'm a Human with _weak_ eyes. So I'm pretty much blind at night!"

"Whatever," Kiara said walking past Nicole. "Hey! I see a herd over there! Come on!" she said stalking swiftly through the grass, a bit noisily.

Nicole sighed "Kiara slow down, you don't want to spook them again do you?" she whispered harshly.

"Shhh, okay just be quiet!" Kiara whispered back.

Kiara was stalking perfectly, not even making a sound; she had finally learned to take it slow. Suddenly the herd turned their heads and ran. Kiara leapt from her hiding spot and chased after them, but before she could get to them they ran over a hill and disappeared.

"Damn it! Sorry Kiara you were doing great I thought for sure you were going to get them!" Nicole yelled out angrily "What the heck could have scared…" Before Nicole could finish her sentence a wall of moving animals came rushing toward them, bright flames fallowing closely behind. Nicole and Kiara didn't need to think twice before they turned and ran for their lives. The fire was spreading quickly and was slowly closing in on them. They quickly dodged the flames, but to only be trapped against a cliff. Nicole was covering her mouth with her shirt to stop herself from breathing in the smoke.

"Kiara," She managed to say through a fit of coughing "You have to climb the cliff!"

"What about you?" she replied with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, just get out of here!" Nicole said as the smoke began to blurry her vision.

Kiara nodded and jumped, barely making it. She struggled for footing before she managed to leap up to safety.

Nicole felt like she was in an oven, the heat from the flames were everywhere. Looking up with watery eyes she slowly began the trek up. The fire was quickly catching up, licking at her heels. For what felt like an eternity, she made it to the top. She was gasping and coughing as she tried to regain her breath. Lifting her head up, she looked over and saw Kiara being carried away by an unknown lion. Her thoughts were so jumbled at the moment she barely realized what exactly was going on. But once she got enough oxygen she could think and see clearly. She staggered a bit as she was getting to her feet, but once she regained balance she chased after the pair. The lion ran pretty quickly and it was hard for her to keep up, but suddenly he turned and fell down to the river. Nicole stopped at the edge and saw him resurface, pulling Kiara to shore. Nicole's mind was racing. _What is this guy doing? Is he trying to save her or take her away?_

She then decided to jump in after them, slowly and painfully, rolling down the steep incline. Once hitting the water she was like a seal swimming to them. Looking down into the depths of the river she saw huge shapes move around. _ Just try it you overgrown lizard! _Looking to shore, Nicole saw the lion block Kiara from getting away which made Nicole swim faster. Once there on shore she pulled out her knife and was ready to fight, but there was a loud roar and he backed off.

It all happened so fast for Nicole, one minute she's hunting with Kiara, the next she is trying to save her life. Then Kiara broke her thoughts.

"Father, how could you break your promise?" she shouted, glaring dangerously at her father.

"It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you!" He growled out turning to face her, "No more hunts for you, NOT ever!"

Kiara was shocked, but it quickly turned to anger "I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu-"

-Nicole-

Kovu? Did I hear right? Little Kovu who I saved all those months ago? Wow, I looked at him and was amazed of how much he grew! He had a small mane and was bigger than Kiara. I still couldn't believe that this was him. I then guessed that this whole time he was trying to save Kiara, not steal her. Once Simba heard the name 'Kovu', he whipped around roaring at him, trying to drive him away. Nala scowled at Simba and when he ceased Rafiki spoke up.

"Hey! You! How dare you save da king's daughter?"

Simba turned to Kovu, "You saved her?" then he looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"I humbly ask to join your pride." Kovu replied.

"NO!" Simba growled stepping closer to Kovu "You were banished with the other outsiders."

"I have left the outsiders, I'm a rogue." Kovu replied looking at his paws. "Judge me now for who I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime that I didn't commit?"

I was puzzled, what did he mean by that? It seemed to have stirred something in Simba; for he began to pace back and forth growling, muttering to himself.

"Simba, you owe him your daughter's life." Nala scolded Simba.

"Yes sire, clearly we are in his debt and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid." Zazu said, turning to face his king, "Though in this case we might want to make an exception!"

Simba turned to Kovu, "My father's law will prevail, for now I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are." And with that he began to head back to Pride rock.

We reached Pride rock by nightfall, and everyone was tired after the day's events. I was the last one up there and I saw Simba make Kovu sleep outside. _Come on, that was pretty rude Simba _I thought to myself.

I stifled a yawn as I walked over to Kovu, "Hey don't let Simba get to you, he'll warm up eventually." I said, smiling to the young lion.

Before he could reply Kiara came up and thanked him for saving her.

He scoffed, "What kind of hunter are you anyways _princess_, you almost got yourself killed out there."

Both Kiara and I exchanged looks of surprise.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own," he quickly added.

I continued to listen to them bicker like cubs until Simba called her in. Once making sure Kiara was out of earshot I quickly turned to meet Kovu's bright green eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed through clenched teeth "That was pretty rude! I know she can't care for herself that well, but you didn't need to be a jerk about it!" Then I glanced back at the cave, "She has feelings you know!"

Kovu jumped to his feet and growled in my face, "I'm sorry that the heir to the Pridelands is a stupid, pampered, spoiled brat! She has NO idea how to care for herself let alone care for a pride! If I were the heir I would…" he sighed and looked down at his paws, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay…" I replied in shock.

"It's just that I lived in constant danger, from either starving to death or being picked off by a hyena or wild dogs. It makes me a bit jealous to see someone live in the pampered life."

I looked sadly at the dark lion, at this moment he seemed so vulnerable. It made me wonder why Simba had exiled all of them.

"I'm sorry Kovu, but now that you're here Simba might let you join the pride and you'll never have to worry again," I replied.

"Yeah, IF Simba ever lets me in. All he sees me as is Scar, and that's why he banished me." He said looking away.

I gasped, surely this couldn't be true! Simba wouldn't ever do something so cruel, would he?

I looked back at the entrance of the cave and saw Kiara appearing, glaring at me, "Nicole, get your butt in here before I come out there and drag you!" she whispered harshly.

Sighing, I turned to Kovu, "Well it was nice talking to you, guess I'll see you tomorrow!" I smiled before walking away to join the rest of the pride.

**WHEW! Sorry for the long update, it's just that I honestly didn't have the motivation to write until a few days ago (thanks to my best friend :3) I can't promise that the next update will be soon but I will try to get it sometime this summer (since I'll have a lot of free time)**

**Till next time my friends! **


	13. The meaning of 'fun'

**Oh jeez, I have totally forgotten about this! Sounds mean I know, but with school and other things in life, this wasn't up on my 'important to do list'. Again I apologize for the, how long has it been now? Ten months? Yea, ten month wait. God that's almost a year D: SORRY! **

**But appreciate that I didn't completely abandon my story!**

**Oh you guys have to thank KShara Khan for reviewing my story, and reminding me that I haven't updated since last May. THANKS AGAIN :D**

The next morning Nicole was awoken by soft padding. She cracked a tired eye open to see Simba walking out of the cave. With a stretch Nicole got up to greet her father figure.

"Morning Simba, off for your rounds?" Nicole said as she approached him.

Simba turned and smiled "Yep, but I won't be long today. I just have to check the eastern border."

_Eastern border huh?_ Nicole thought _The border we share with the outlands. _"Alright then, so I'll see you later tonight then." Nicole replied. Simba nodded and turned to walk down Pride Rock. _Damn, Simba really doesn't trust Kovu._ Nicole shook her head and sighed.

"Hey Nicole!"

Nicole turned to see Kiara bounding towards her.

"Hey Kiara, ready for today?" Nicole said.

"You bet! Now I'll really become a hunter!"

"Speaking about becoming a good hunter" Nicole said "where's the teacher?"

Kiara peered around Nicole to see that Kovu was indeed missing. She shrugged her shoulders and said "He's probably out getting a drink or something. We'll find him" Kiara replied as both began to walk toward the water hole.

On their way there, Kiara spotted Kovu crouched in the grass ahead of them.

"I bet he won't even notice me!" She whispered to Nicole she crept closer.

Nicole rolled her eyes; _you'd think she was still a cub! _

Kiara crept closer to the dark lion, then finally jumped in front of him, and surprisingly, spooked him. He looked a little reluctant to fallow the girls, but trudged after them anyways.

Once they found a good spot, Kovu instructed Kiara to out into the grasslands and find a good spot to start stalking. Nodding quickly, she turned and ran to find a spot. Kovu then plopped down on the ground, telling Nicole to join.

"But why are we lying down?" Nicole quickly said.

"Kiara is not an experienced hunter, at all." Kovu replied bored, "So we need to start from level one, which just focuses on how to stalk upon prey without being detected."

Nicole leaned back and laughed. Kovu looked at her confused, "What's so funny?"

Once she regained her composure she said "Well, I've known Kiara since she was young. So, knowing her, she will create the new 'level zero' today"

"That's impossible! There's no such thing as level zero!"

Both were interrupted from the snapping of twigs and the occasional 'ouch' from the distance. They looked at each other and in unison counted down.

3…2…1…

"GOTCHA!"

There was a loud thump as Kiara flew over their heads and hit the ground. Both Kovu and Nicole stood over Kiara and peered down at her.

"You could hear me…oh…" Kiara said meekly.

"Only a lot" Kovu said as he turned to face Nicole. "Well you were right…Kiara, today you've just created a level zero."

Kiara got up and looked down at her paws in shame. Kovu's normal gruff demeanor softened for an instant before returning to normal.

"You're still breathing too hard" he said "Relax, feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise." Kiara watched Kovu and copied exactly what he was doing.

Just then a flock of birds flew overhead to the top of a hill. Kovu crouched low and hushed the girls. Glancing over his shoulder he said "Now watch the master, and learn."

He rushed up the hill and jumped out of sight. The girls quickly fallowed to see that Kovu had nearly taken Timon as his prey. Once seeing the pair of 'baby-sitters' Kiara was instantly angered.

"Timon, what are you doing here?" She snapped.

Timon explained that for once he wasn't fallowing her, but he was in fact enjoying the feast of bugs. He then asked Kovu to roar and scare the birds away. Kovu looked confused on what he meant, but luckily Kiara was there to help.

"Like this" she said, and showed him by giving out a mighty roar. He too roared and sent the birds flying. Soon, all of them began to race down the hill chasing what birds still remained. Both Kiara and Nicole were laughing the whole time. Kovu turned to them and asked "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?"

Laughing Kiara said "Training? This is isn't training, this is for fun!"

For the hundredth time that day he looked at the girls confused. "What? You don't know what fun is?"

The group kept running and running until the came to an abrupt stop. In front of them was a herd of rhinos, and on them were unhappy, angry birds.

"Uh oh…"

The group screamed and ran as fast as they could away from the angry herd. All managed to squeeze into a small crevice and hide. Once the heard was gone, all of them burst out laughing.

Nicole was the first person to squeeze out first, and right as she turned she caught a glimpse of Kovu and Kiara "kissing". She smiled to herself and yelled at them to hurry up.

Once all out, they continued to enjoy the day.


	14. Starry Night

**Well, well, well…. Guess who's finally back? I'm still surprised people have been actually READING my fanfic! I think the last time I updated was what? Two years ago? On top of that the writing is terrible! I have thought over and over again about taking the whole story down and trying to re do it, but I'm too lazy… BUT I have greatly improved my writing over the past two years, (thank god) so I'm just going to try and continue the chapters and see how that works out.**

**So here goes nothing….**

**~EDIT~ thanks to KShara Khan, I realize that this chapter was a bit confusing for some XD bunch of people were like, 'Ummm how did she get over there?'. SO I've went back and edited the beginning. **

Once the sun had begun to set Nicole left the two love birds to have time to herself; she had plans for herself anyways. She trekked through the savanna, heading toward her and Jake's meeting spot. He had told her the other night that he would have a surprise for her. She admired how the sky had turned a beautiful purple-ish pink color, it was nice being out here at sunset.

Nicole could finally see the tree in sight, their meeting place. She squinted her eyes to see Jake sitting underneath it, with what looked like an army blanket on the ground. Once she got closer she let out a grand smile and a slight laugh. He was sitting down on the blanket, with some sort of roasted meat, kool-aid, and some candy bars. On top of that there was a battery powered lantern sitting in the middle of the blanket.

"Well what a surprise this is" Nicole said with a chuckle.

Jake smiled sheepishly and looked up at her. "Sorry it wasn't a candle-light dinner" he said.

"Naw, it's okay." she said as she sat down and licked her lips "This will probably be one of the best meals I've had here" she said smiling to him

Both began to eat the meal, chatting it up and discussing things that are going on in the 'real world'. She nibbled at her candy bar as she listened to him talk about what was new with friends they shared and what was going on in his family. Once she was done she set the plastic wrapper on the blanket and met his eyes "Thank you so much for the meal Jake, I can't remember a candy bar tasting that good"

Jake beamed with pride at being complimented "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said before staring up at the sky. The both stayed that way, in perfect silence as they gazed at the stars. Both seemed to subconsciously lean closer and closer to one another until Nicole was resting her head upon his shoulder. There was not a doubt that they had some sort of feelings towards one another, it was more like a matter of time before they realized it.

"I don't think I've ever seen the stars like this before" he said finally breaking the long silence.

Nicole sighed happily; everything in this moment seemed to just fit perfectly together. Human company, a wonderful meal, and the magic of the savanna night made everything just perfect.

"It's because there's no light pollution" she replied, remembering what she had learned in her science classes "No cities mean less light, which then mean clearer skies."

Jake turned his gaze from the twinkling stars and down to Nicole. He gave a brilliant smile "You were always so good in Science, I remember you helping me all the time."

Nicole chuckled, it was true. He had been quite horrible in the science area, could barely tell the difference between a shark and a dolphin. "You were pretty terrible" she said as she playfully nudged him.

He gave a slight pout before smirking "And if I can recall, you were pretty horrible in math." He said bringing a hand to his chest to emphasize the moment "And it was I who came to you rescue with my wonderful skills"

Nicole rolled her eyes "Whatever, I was still better than you in pretty much every other subject!" she said as she poked at his chest. He flinched a way and let out a cross between a yelp and a laugh. "Hey cut it out!" he pleaded slightly "You know how ticklish I am!"

This gave Nicole all the more reasons to continue her onslaught. She got on her knees and smiled devilishly before launching at the boy, tickling him all over. He began to laugh as he tried to twist out of her grasp "P-please! Hahaha! Come on y-you have to- hahaha- stop it!"

She refused to back down and kept on going, but this is where he saw his chance. He managed to get one arm free and aimed for her stomach, and began to tickle her back. Her eyes widened as she rolled backwards off of him, trying to escape from him. Both continued to laugh and laugh, they felt like little kids again.

After their laughter had died down, and tears of mirth in their eyes, they turned to one another and smiled. "It's been a while since I've laughed that much" she said with a blush as she noticed their position. He was lying on top of her, looking down into her hazel eyes, and her meeting his blue-ish green hues.

"Hmm yea" he said softly as leaned closer to her. It seemed like there was a magnet between them, they could not seem to tear away from one another. Nicole leaned forward as well, her eyes half lidded; she could feel his hot breath on her lips as she closed the gap between them.

When their lips met, it seemed like there were fireworks. This had never felt so right to Nicole, sure she had boyfriends before, but this was on a completely different level. Jake pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

They then pulled apart and just gazed into each other's eyes, none of them had ever felt like this towards another human being before. Again, there was nothing but total silence as they stayed together like that, enjoying this moment and wanting it to last forever.

"Nicole, I know that this might be too soon to say but…" he said trailing off slightly and looking away nervously. "But the few days we've spent together has made me realize that well… that I think I love you" he said before meeting her eyes once more, waiting for some sort of reply back.

She ran a hand through his sandy hair and let out a soft laugh "You can be so nervous Jake…"she almost mumbled. Truth be told, she had been waiting for him to say that for the years she had known him. "Jake, I love you too" she said before leaning her head on his chest and sighing happily.

Jake leaned back so her head was resting upon his chest as they were lying down in the cool grass. Both then gazed back up at the stars, who thought that a starry night could do this to people?

**AN: Okay so I decided that I needed to focus some more on just Nicole and her relationship with Jake. I think the story needed a break from the main plotline a bit, it was fallowing Simba's Pride too closely and it was becoming too predictable. So hopefully this chapter has helped you all get to know Nicole and Jake a lot more. **

**And it would be great to get some reviews from you guys on this chapter! I need some feedback here!**

**TILLNEXT TIME!**


End file.
